Desde el otro lado
by Illusion mysterieuse
Summary: Las ultimas palabras de Winry a Edward y de Edward a Winry, en su lecho de muerte, desde lados opuestos de la puerta. Más una especie de epílogo.
1. Adiós

Desde el otro lado.  
 **(N/A)** Las últimas palabras de Winry a Edward y de Edward a Winry en medio de su lecho de muerte.  
Situado muchos años después de la película: El conquistador de Shamballa.  
Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.  
Las palabras de Winry se encuentran en cursiva, la de Edward subrayadas, las que dicen ambos en cursiva, subrayadas y negritas.  
Agregué una especie de epílogo, es el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 _Edward_  
Winry

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que marchaste, desde ese día que te vi, en el que Alphonse se fue finalmente contigo.  
_ Ya son tantos años desde que crucé, desde que te volví a ver y Alphonse vino conmigo.

 _No te imaginas la felicidad que me dio saber que estuvieras bien, y más aún, que tu hermano y tu estuvieran juntos de nuevo  
_ Estuve tan agradecido de verlos de nuevo, de ver que mi sacrificio no fuera en vano, y más aún cuando Alphonse se quedó conmigo.  
 _  
_ _ **Cuanto me hubiera gustado compartir mi felicidad contigo, contarte todo lo que ha pasado aquí.**_

En Alemania.  
 _En Amestris._

Estalló una guerra, pero ya sabes, estando con Alphonse puedo cruzar a través del más oscuro bosque sin temer, escapamos y ayudamos a la mayor gente posible, hubieras estado tan orgullosa de vernos.  
 _Poco a poco el país recuperó estabilidad, se reconstruyó todo lo que cayó ese día, Mustang ahora es Furer. Inicio un programa para ayudar a heridos de guerra, me incluyó para brindar Automails, ayudé a la mayor gente posible, hubieran estado tan orgullosos de verme._

 _ **Pero no estás aquí.**_

 _Abuela murió unos años después de que vinieron, me he dedicado a mejorar los Automail, espero que hayas cuidado el que te di ese día, tengo un modelo nuevo para ti, es casi perfecto, aunque, a estas alturas, no creo que vengas por él.  
_ ¿Creerías que soñé con la Abuela unos años después de que crucé de nuevo? Ella se despedía, fue muy raro. Hablando de ella, recuerdo el Automail, lo he cuidado tanto, aún tengo el que me diste ese día, aunque no estaría mal uno nuevo, aunque, para estos momentos ya no tendría mucho caso.

Cuando crucé  
 _Cuando cruzaron_

Creí que podría alcanzar la felicidad, sabía que estarían seguros, además de que mi hermano estaría conmigo en este mundo.  
 _Creí que podría ser feliz, sabía que estarían bien, ustedes juntos, además de que forjé tantos amigos aquí._

 _ **Y estuve tan cerca..  
Pero..**_ **  
** _ **Desde entonces algo me falta.  
Si supieras que encontré a alguien tan parecido a ti, todo en esa persona me recordaba a ti.  
Y me enamoré. ¿Qué ironía no? Ahora que estamos tan lejos, vine a caer en los brazos de alguien tan similar a ti.  
Me casé.**_

Tuve dos hijos, una niña y un niño, ahora tengo 3 nietos.  
 _Tuve una hija, y tengo 2 hermosos nietos._

 _ **Sin embargo…  
Nunca te sustituyó.  
Porque no habrá nadie que cubra tu ausencia.**_

 _ **Y si hay otro lugar, si hay otra vida, si yo volviera a nacer. Solo espero que el destino me permita esta vez, si quedarme a tu lado.  
Adios.  
**_ _  
_


	2. Epílogo

Año actual, nuestro mundo.

— ¡Que gusto volver a verte Sandra, tanto tiempo, pasa por favor! — Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa en el rostro, extiende la mano en señal de bienvenida a una mujer rubia, de ojos azules.

—Gracias, Talía, vamos Wendy— La mujer de ojos azules toma la mano de una pequeña niña, idéntica a ella, solo que la pequeña tiene el cabello hasta los hombros.

Ambas entran a una sala, se acomodan en un sillón.

—Así que esta es tu pequeña princesa, es un gusto conocerte, Wendy, mis niños estarán muy felices de conocerte, tienen a aburriste estando solo ellos dos. —

—Niños.. — Inicia confundida la rubia, que no había visto a ningún niño por la casa hasta el momento.

— ¡Erick, Allan, vengan hay visitas!

Un par de niños bajaron por las escaleras, un niño rubio, y el otro castaño, ambos de ojos verdes.

Esta es su tía Sandra, es una amiga mía, y ella es Wendy.

Ambos niños saludaron a las mujeres. Se presentaron, siendo Erik el rubio y mayor de los hermanos, y Allan el menor y el castaño

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? — Ofreció amablemente el castaño a la rubia. Ella asintió y los siguió escaleras arriba.

— ¡Un cachorro! —-Grito tiernamente la rubia al ver a un diminuto perro negro con patas blancas

—En realidad es una cachorra— corrigió el rubio

—Lo encontramos en la calle, pero ni papá ni mamá nos dejaron conservarlo—Añadió triste el castaño.

—Yo estaba buscando un perrito, seguro mamá aceptará que me lo quede

— ¡Genial! — Ambos niños exclamaron con alegría.

—Y… Que nombre le pondrás?-

— Será… Den-

— Qué clase de nombre es ese para un perro?-

— No lo sé… solo se me ocurrió…

El par de mujeres adultas observaba la escena de los niños jugando.

— ¿Entonces Erik tiene la misma edad de Wendy?- La rubia se viró hacia su amiga.

—Sí, y sabes, los veo, y de alguna forma los imagino juntos, ya sabes, en un futuro- La castaña admitió sonriendo amablemente.

—Casados, es como si, sintiera que de alguna forma debe ser así- La rubia la apoyó, viendo esta vez a el grupo de niños.

—Bueno, solo el destino lo decidirá—La mujer castaña aseguró, pero sabía, que algo haría que así fuera, no era algo que ella controlaba, simplemente así lo sentía, sus ojos verdes brillaron, y a su mente vino una imagen, como si esa escena ya la hubiese visto antes, no ahora, no en este lugar. Pero el recuerdo que tenía de los tres niños, de su amiga, de todos juntos, era muy real.


End file.
